Maybe This Christmas
by OliveYew517
Summary: Maybe this Christmas Emma has a chance at love. Although some problems arise when there are mixed signals about who exactly she is interested in.


**I felt bad when I didn't continue my first story (From just about a year ago!) so I figured I would make this a annual tradition because apparently I only get inspiration from this holiday season so here's another Christmas song inspired fanfic.**

Emma was sitting at the kitchen table while Snow busied herself with some Christmas baking. Emma had woken up to the sounds of a mixer and after a few hours Snow was still going at it.

"Ma, how much more are you planning on making?"

"I always make a variety of treats for the Christmas party. Everyone has such different taste so I want everyone to have choices."

"Yeah, about the Christmas party tonight... I don't think I'm going to go."

Snow immediately stopped the mixer and looked to her daughter "What do you mean? This is our first Christmas as a family, and the Christmas party at the diner is a Storybrooke tradition!"

"I get that, it's just that it isn't _my_ tradition. I usually just spend Christmas reading 'A Christmas Carol' and maybe having a glass of eggnog. I've just become accustom to being on my own, I guess."

"Well...maybe this Christmas will mean something more. Now that you have a family and friends to share it with. And I heard that Neal is going to the party and Henry would like both his parents to be there." She shoots Emma a smirk but fails to notice a glazed look on her daughters face.

"Both his parents, huh?"

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe this year love will appear! I mean, it wont be hard with the amount of mistletoe I'm sure Ruby will have hanging around. And maybe it will be deeper than ever before." Snow was broken out of her ramblings when the oven beeped to signal to put the cookies in.

"Love...?" Emma couldn't help but think that spending the holidays with someone special would be a nice change to her usual Christmas routine.

Emma sat down at counter, where Ruby was serving some drinks, after being caught by some less than pleasant mistletoe incidents.

"Hey Ruby."

Ruby made her way over to Emma right when she sat down. She handed the Sheriff a rum and eggnog and leaned over the counter to better converse with the blonde.

"Hey Emma, how are the mistletoe's treating you?"

"Haha Rubes, think you went a little overboard with them?"

"Oh you just wait and see, you might even get caught under there with someone you might like. You'd be surprised what the magic of my mistletoe can do."

Right then both of their gazes were drawn to the front door where Regina and Henry walked into the diner and Henry found Neal right away to wish him a Merry Christmas.

"And maybe it will allow us to forgive someone we loved, or lost, for who knows what reason was."

"Have you been talking to MM? She's been saying that, too."

Ruby nodded towards Henry and the adults around him. "Maybe second chances are needed. Give 'em a chance, Em. You deserve to be happy for the holidays."

"You think so Rubes? I mean I was thinking about it but I didn't know how everyone would react to it..."

"What?! No, Em! Go for it. I'm pretty sure Mary Margaret has been hoping it would happen so that Henry's parents will be together."

"Well, alright." Emma stood up with purpose and downed her drink, "If you guys are cool with it, I'm definitely going for it."

Emma walked up to the small group that was Henry, Neal and Regina. Regina was distracted by Henry talking to his 'father' and before Regina knew what was going on, she felt a hand on her cheek and soft lips connecting to hers. It didn't last that long but when Emma pulled back she found that even that small amount of time connected to Emma left her breathless. Emma barely smiled at her before they heard a shriek from Mary Margaret. "EMMA?!"

Now Emma's cheeks started to turn a little pink due to almost everyone in the small diner looking at her and Regina. "Ma, I thought this was what you wanted? You and Ruby were both dropping hints all day!"

"What? No, Emma! I thought you would reconnect with Neal!"

"Neal? Why would I want to kiss Neal? Ew."

"Well why would you want to kiss Regina?!"

"I dunno! Because I like her and wanted to kiss her."

At this point Mary Margaret fainted while Henry was smiling up at his moms. "I'm okay with it, Emma." Emma turned back to face Henry and smiled down at him. "Thanks, Kid." Regina coughed to gain the blondes attention and added "Uh... Yes. I believe I also have no objection about this."

Emma looked up in surprise. "Really? So... You'd want to get dinner sometime?"

"Actually, Henry and I would like to invite you to our Christmas Eve dinner tomorrow night, if you are interested."

Emma smiled and thought 'Yes, Maybe this Christmas will be better.'

"Yeah, I'd like that very much."

**So I don't know if I'm going to continue this and I don't know how well I did so leave me a review and tell me how I did/ what I can do better! Thanks!**


End file.
